haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Yūji Terushima
|Terushima Yūji}} was a second year student in Johzenji High and the captain of the boys' volleyball team. As of November 2018, he is an Apprentice Hair-Stylist. Appearance Terushima has an undercut with spiky blond hair and a tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead. He has almond colored eyes and short eyebrows the same color as his hair. Both of his ears and tongue are pierced. He is usually seen wearing black studs on his ears and a silver stud on his tongue. He also has a very athletic build. Personality Terushima is shown to be childish and extremely energetic. He's not one to take things seriously, as he even dismissed volleyball as something played for fun and didn't put much thought into the sport as he thought it wouldn't be as enjoyable. However, he has a change of heart after the match against Karasuno, realizing that playing seriously and winning gives much more satisfaction. He was shown being rather assertive and persistent as he approached Kiyoko before the Karasuno vs Johzenji match, rudely continuing to ask for her number even after she politely refused. Background He is currently a second year in Johzenji High and the new captain of the boys' volleyball team, having taken over after the previous captain and changing the style of the team. His practices are often hectic and mainly consist of 2-on-2 matches, giving his team the reputation as a "party team." It is also to be noted that there is a popular belief that he is a member of a school band of sorts, as in several chapters of the manga and anime adaptation he is seen wearing a red shirt with a logo reading "The Onokajuita Band." However, other fans have stated that this could be just a shirt worn to show his love for The Onakajuita Band. Plot Spring High Preliminary Arc Terushima first appears with his team behind him at his gym. They discover that Karasuno is their next opponent, but Terushima confidently remarks that if they could beat Shiratorizawa, they’ll be able to win against anyone else. Sometime later, he’s at the arena when he sees Kiyoko and approaches her with Bobata. They persistently ask for her number despite Hinata’s intervention. After Hinata jump up in his face, Terushima backs off and notices the school name on Hinata’s shirt, instantly recognizing Karasuno as the team that beat Hyakuzawa. After he asks Hinata about it, he remarks that he wanted to have some fun against Hyakuzawa too. He adds that if they end up facing off, they should get some fun out of it, surprising Hinata. His team later exits the building and passes by Karasuno. Terushima stares at Tanaka and Nishinoya, annoying them, but Daichi steps in. This seemingly interests Terushima, who turns his attention to Daichi. The day of the representative playoffs, Johzenji passes by Karasuno again. Terushima recognizes Kiyoko and loudly calls for her attention, enraging Tanaka and Nishinoya. Johzenji and Karasuno face off in the first round. Right away, Terushima performs a spike from the end line while turning around, surprising everyone. The match continues evenly until Terushima notices the synchronized attack Karasuno performed. He attempts it, but Johzenji fails and Karasuno wins the first set. After Hinata gets switched back in, Terushima says to him that without him, it was boring. Hinata doesn’t understand though and replies that with these members, Karasuno won’t lose. Daichi later saves a ball and receives Terushima’s spike, surprising the latter, who is reminded of his former captain. Karasuno pulls ahead in the second set and Johzenji is pushed to a timeout. While Terushima announces that they need to continue playing with a bam, Misaki interrupts him and criticizes their way of thinking. She brings up issues that the previous captain had addressed and reminds them to rethink their situations. Motivated, Johzenji heads back to the court with a more serious mindset. Both teams play hard, but Karasuno is still ahead. Though Johzenji is able to gain back some points, it has gaps in its defense and offensive power. Terushima notes that playing at this level is much more fun than what they’d been doing before. At Karasuno’s match point, Johzenji tries a synchronized attack again, but despite the hit being successful, it goes out and Karasuno wins the match. Statistics Like the rest of his team, Terushima has been shown to be very versatile and can easily adapt to oncoming attacks no matter what type. One example is his ability to spike from across the court while turning around. However, this makes him more of a reckless, mainly offensive player rather than a strategic one. As a result, he has trouble aiming and organizing synchronized attacks. Despite those flaws, he's shown to have decently powerful spikes and generally good control. Jumping Reach: 327 cm Relationships Johzenji High He gets along well with his teammates and is a respected captain whose ideals match the entire team's. It's been hinted that he's responsible for Johzenji's current reputation as a "party team." Hana Misaki She is Johzenji's manager and as a result, gets along with and knows all the members well. She often has to apologize for Terushima's antics and gets annoyed at his lack of focus during games, but knows that he can perform well if he puts his mind to it. With this knowledge, she's able to motivate him and the others during the Karasuno match. He has mutual respect for her. Kazuma Bobata Terushima, Bobata, and Futamata are usually seen hanging around with each other during matches or after school, as they usually converse and cheer together during their match against Karasuno. After their loss, the three are seen hanging in a classroom together after school talking about Karasuno and what they could've done to win. They are probably very close friends out of school. Takeharu Futamata Futamata, Bobata, and Terushima are likely very close friends outside of school and are often seen together both on the team and in school. Daichi Sawamura Initially, Terushima saw Daichi as a "boring" player since he's more of a defensive specialist in the background rather than an offensive player with striking abilities. However, after seeing Daichi save most of the balls and advise his underclassmen, reminding Terushima of his previous captain, he gains new respect for Daichi and admits that he's the most striking player in Karasuno. Terushima is later shown watching Karasuno at Nationals and praises a save Daichi had made with his foot. Trivia *Favorite Food: bread with a sausage in between (Wiener Pan) *Current Concern: the bread at school doesn't taste that great anymore. *It has been hinted that he is very intelligent, as until now, he is one of the very few people in the series who are from class 7. *His star sign is Aries. *'Nomenclature' **Yūji (遊児) - Playful Child **Terushima (照島) - Shining Island Quotes * ''"If you've got the strength to beat Shiratorizawa, you can beat any school in the prefecture." ''(to Johzenji, Season 2, Episode 11) * ''"We're gonna play more than anyone else here!" ''(to Johzenji, Season 2, Episode 14) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Johzenji High Volleyball Club Category:Captains Category:Wing Spikers Category:2nd Year Category:Ace